


starvation with a rapid heartbeat

by summerdayghost



Category: The Stand - Stephen King
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Sometimes Flagg reminded Lloyd of a rabbit.
Relationships: Randall Flagg/Lloyd Henreid
Kudos: 11





	starvation with a rapid heartbeat

Sometimes Flagg reminded Lloyd of a rabbit. To be clear Lloyd did not feel that Flagg himself was very much like a rabbit despite the red eyes. He liked to screw enough that a comparison among those lines would probably be apt, but if Lloyd had to say Flagg was one animal in particular it would be a wolf.

Flagg was, to put it simply, the devil, and Lloyd fucking loved him. His savior. If anything inspired love it was power, if anything created power it was death, and if anyone was the rabbit in this situation it was Lloyd.


End file.
